Give Me Love
by Lexi-DeAnne Clearwater
Summary: In the 19th century there is a lot expected of a young woman especially one who comes from such a family as Genevieve Dumitru. She must first, always act like a lady. Second, remain chaste. And third, Marry into a "good" family. But what if she refuses? What if she meets the man of her dreams, the one who will change her life forever, in the stable boy... All human. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**An: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who gave suggestions for the characters they thought should be involved in the story as well as the name of the OC with a special thanks to-**_

 _ **SmallLittleCagedBird- For the idea of the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan**_

 _ **Twinime13- For the name Genevieve and also for Emmett.**_

 ** _I really appreciate the help guys and I hope you like the story!_**

 _1\. Birthday_

November 11, 1894

"Happy birthday my darling daughter! Oh I never thought I'd be old enough to see this day. They day my daughter becomes old enough for marriage. You don't how many letters I've received from this country's most eligible gentleman all inquiring about your hand. I almost don't want to give you up." My father chuckled. He was Lord Vladimir Dumitru one of the wealthiest men in all of Romania. Everyone wanted to find a way into his inner circle and now that I was of age men everywhere were competing for a spot in his family and I was their only shot. My father's only child. I had been dreading it all.

"Thank you father. You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all I could just stay here with you forever, living as father and daughter for the rest of our lives." I smiled hopefully he would agree.

"That's the problem my dear. The rest your life will be a lot longer than mine. That would be an awful long time to be lonely. I don't want you to become an old spinster and your mother would've wanted you to find love and be happy." He explained. I must have been making a face because his next words were, "Now why would you give your father such a look as that Genevieve? I only want what is best for you. I want to fulfill the promise I made to your mother before she passed." My mother had become very ill around the time I was ten. She had scarlet fever. I remember it being the most terrifying time in my life, watching my mother take ill and die. It was horrible and I miss her more than anything in this world. Father was heartbroken but I was lucky enough that he loved me as much as mother and pulled through so that he could raise me, though he never remarried.

"Father I just worry that with all of these gentleman you speak of, most of them only want to marry me for your wealth. I want true love father the same as you and mother had." I confided in him for he was the only true friend I had.

"And you will darling. You'll find a young man with impeccable social standing who will love and cherish you as long as he lives." Young. That was a word I'd been hoping to here from him. I was so happy to hear that my father wouldn't marry me off to some old, rich pervert. A man who would die long before I do. He wanted me to marry a man who was closer to my age so that I could actually enjoy a life lived as someone's wife.

"I hope you are right father. I'm just very nervous. There is something I would like to ask though." I said.

"I'm listening."

"Well I would like to learn to ride a horse father. I've always found the creatures fascinating and I'm afraid that once I am married I will not be able to fulfill this desire. So I would like to learn before my season starts. I ask that you set the date for the first of January, we could have a New years ball." I grinned and my father smiled softly back at me.

"Any wish of yours is my pleasure to make come true dear. You will start your lessons tomorrow." He gave me a tight hug and then pulled back to look at my face. "Now let's have some cake shall we." And with that he took me down to the dining room to be served dinner and dessert before bed.

"Goodnight father and thank you. For everything." I told him.

"Goodnight Genevieve." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: I am sooooooooo sorry. I know I promised this chapter Sunday but there was a storm and our power went out so I was unable to post that night. As for the last few day I had to work and I just found some free time. Sorry again guys. Oh and about My Twisted Romance I am currently struggling to figure out this chapter so it may take a while for me to put up a new chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _Stable Boy_

I awoke to sunlight streaming through the curtains on my window and smiled, knowing what the day had in store for me. I quickly dressed in the trousers father bought me in secret, they were extremely inappropriate for a young woman to wear but I would need them for my lessons. I wanted to learn to ride the way a man does not the way society wants women to. I paired them with a nice shirt a pair of boots and a light coat since the weather was so chilly during these months. I quickly went downstairs to join father for breakfast saying hello to all of our servants on the way.

"Good morning daughter." I heard him say behind his newspaper.

"And to you father." I replied.

"Are you excited for your first lesson dear?"

"Oh yes father I can not wait to get started. Thank you so much for allowing this."

"Anything for you darling." He smiled at me. Just then Matilda, our maid, brought our breakfast out from the kitchen. Sausage, eggs, and biscuits. Yum. I tried not to eat too quickly so that I didn't choke on my food. However I was still finished a little too early but oh well I was ready to go.

Once father had finished he came over and offered me his arm so that he could walk me to the stables. Even though I've lived here my entire life, I've never been to the stables before. I didn't even know who worked here. Father thought it was too dangerous when I was little even though I longed to go and see the horses. Mother was a fantastic rider though I never got to go watch her in person. I'd only ever caught a glimpse of her from my bedroom window. She always looked so happy.

"Emmett? Emmett are you here?" Father called out. Who was he? Suddenly a large man rounded the corner and came to stand in front of us. He bowed his head to my father and said,

"Lord Dumitru. A pleasure to see you here this morning." His voice was deep and accented in a way I had not heard before.

"Ah Emmett, always so polite, I'd like you to meet my daughter Genevieve, Genevieve this is Emmett McCarty. Emmett she will be coming here very often from now til December 30th. I would like for you to teach her to ride. I trust that you will keep her happy and safe while I tend to my work?" My father said, his voice growing intimidating.

"Yes sir of course." He agreed.

"Good. Be safe now daughter, I want to hear all about it at dinner tonight."

"Yes father." He kissed my forehead and left. I looked to Emmett and I noticed his large muscles and sculpted features. His eyes were a beautiful blue-gray color and his hair was a light brown color and very curly. I found myself wanting to touch it. He had to be the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. I found myself blushing at that, I'd never had such thoughts about any man before. He smirked at me then and I quickly turned away.

"Follow me Miss. Genevieve." He said in that strange accent that kind of made my insides warm. He lead me to the stalls that held all the horses. He stopped at a stall in the back with an old dark horse in it. "This is midnight. She was your mother's horse." I reached out to pet her beautiful face and she nuzzled closer to me. "She likes you." I heard Emmett say. He was a little too close to me and it made my body shiver. Then I heard him chuckle. Was he. . .doing that on purpose? The thought made me angry but I pushed it aside.

"How did you know my mother?" I asked.

"I grew up in these stables with my uncle. Your mother was here so often to ride. She talked about you a lot and I often wondered why she didn't bring you with her. She'd told me that she planned on bringing you here and giving you a gift, but that was before she got sick. I was fourteen when she died it was a very sad day here. It was like all the horses felt the loss. She was a very kind woman." Hearing him talk about my mother that way brought a tear to my eye and I tried to wipe it away so that he wouldn't see but I could tell by the look on his face that he'd indeed caught me.

"Hey," his fingers gently caressed my chin so that he could tilt my face to look at him. I knew it was very inappropriate but I didn't pull away. "Dont cry alright. You know your gift is still here if you would like to see it." I nodded and he turned me to the stall right next to Midnight where a beautiful smoke colored stallion stood. He seemed a bit standoffish when he saw me but I still reached for him. I stroked his large head and he whinnied for me. I loved him immediately.

"He's gorgeous." I breathed "what's his name?" I asked.

"Actually, he doesn't have one yet. His name is up to you. This is Midnight's son, your planned for him to be yours. When she realized that she would not recover from her illness she used the little strength she had to come here and make my uncle promise not to name him or give him up because she knew you'd find your way here eventually. I was beginning to think otherwise to be honest. I didn't think you would come, but I promised my uncle I would do as she said." I pondered this for a moment and finally decided on a name.

"Ash."

"What?" Emmett looked confused.

"That is his name. Ash." My horse whinnied again causing me to smile.

"I think he likes it." I heard Emmett say. He was too close again and I felt my face heat up.

"Could you stop doing that please." I said grumpily.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"Standing so close to me that way. It's not appropriate. I know it must be lonely and sad living down here and I know it's not terrible to have to look at me but that doesn't mean you can try and take advantage of me Mr. Emmett." I said to him.

"Woah there little rich girl don't flatter yourself. You are not my type and I've only been trying to help you out remember? You're down here for lessons. What did you think huh? That I'm just some poor little stable boy, hungry for the finer things in life. You really think I was trying to take advantage of you? You know somehow I think I got this deluded idea of what you might be like when I finally met you. I thought you'd be exactly like your mother always described you; kind, fun, a kindred spirit, but instead you're just like all of those other people in your 'society'. Ignorant and pompous." His words hurt a lot but they also made angry.

"How dare you!" I shouted.

"No, how dare _you!_ " He shouted back.

"Ugh you are such a horrible man!"

"And you're an insufferable little brat!"

I was stunned by that last remark and I found I had nothing left to say so I turned around and stormed off.

"Hey where are you going? I promised your father I'd teach you." Emmett called after me.

"I don't want to learn anything from you!" I yelled back.

"Ugh fine go home then. See if I care!" He said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

 _ **An: and there you have it folks please don't forget that sharing is caring so let me know what you think**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**An: For my darling readers...**_

Oh no. Oh no oh no! What did I just do!? My one and only chance to learn to ride and what do I do? I offend the stable boy, the one who is supposed to be teaching me. Oh what he must think of me. But who cares what he thinks of me. It was obvious that he was making me uncomfortable on purpose. . .wasn't he? Ugh now I don't know!. . . . . . I have to apologize. He has to forgive me, I need these lessons. Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Genevieve darling, it is time for dinner." My father called through the door. What!? I looked out the window and noticed the setting sun. I'd been in my room thinking of the situation obsessively for longer than I'd originally thought.

"Coming father." I quickly went and followed him to the dinning room. As we sat down at the table he started up conversation.

"So dear how was your time in the stables today?" He asked.

"Uh...it was great. I met mom's horse today. I met mine and named him too. His name is Ash he's absolutely amazing." I gushed.

"That's good to here darling. Where you able to try riding him today?"

"Um, no actually I was going to try tomorrow."

"Hmm, I don't think that would be wise. We've been invited to a ball tomorrow evening and I would rather you put off actual lessons until the next day in case you are injured." Father said and though I was excited at the prospect of a ball I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to ride tomorrow either, but I still needed to apologize to Emmett.

"That's fine father but would it be alright if I still went to visit Ash during the day before we leave?" I asked.

"I don't see a problem with that it is fine with me." He agreed.

"Thank you."

The next day as I walked down to the stables after breakfast I prayed that Emmett would forgive me and give me lessons.

" ?" I called out hoping he would answer. " are you here?"

"Well look who it is, little miss rich girl. Are you here to offend me further with your rude behavior." His accent seemed thicker today and it sent a shiver through my bones.

"No actually, I came to apologize. I was out of line and I should have never spoken to you that way. I would be ever grateful if you would still agree to teach me to ride Ash. It is all I've ever wanted for so long. It's the only thing I have left to be close to my mother." I pleaded. For a moment he just stared at me. Calculating. Trying to figure out if I was being sincere.

"Well since you asked so nicely...come on girl." He said as he walked toward Ash's stall.

"Wait I can't today. Father has requested that I wait until tomorrow to begin seeing as we've been invited to a ball this evening. He doesn't want me to accidentally injure myself before it is time to leave." I explained. He quirked an eyebrow at that but otherwise said nothing on the subject.

"That's fine then. Would you like to see Ash? He's been anxious ever since you left yesterday."

"I'd love too." I walked ahead of him towards Ash and immediately started to stroke his long face. "Hello my beautiful boy." Emmett left me alone to visit and after about an hour of speaking quietly to Ash I went back home to prepare for tonight's ball.

 _ **An:Sharing is caring...so let me know what you think**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_An:sorry for the wait guys enjoy :-D_**

4\. The Count

"Agh, Minerva! I can't...breath!" I wheezed.

"Oh hush," she started as she continued to tighten my corset. Minerva was a maid of ours who was in charge of helping me dress for evenings like this. She is also the closest thing I've had to a mother since mine passed on. "I hear the count is very handsome, and not to mention wealthy. And men love a woman with a tiny waist." She loosened it just a little and then tied it up.

"My waist is tiny enough Minerva." I huffed. She helped me into my petticoat and camisole before removing my dress from the closet. It was a beautiful emerald color made with a fine silk and I was very excited to wear it.

"Sure it is dearie but it doesn't hurt to have a little extra help. The count is a very important man, you should want to impress him. He'd be a good match for you." She said.

"Oh so you've met him? What's he like?" I challenged, daring her to lie to me.

"Well no love but I don't need to to know what I know." She countered while fastening the buttons on the back of my dress.

"But Minerva, if you have yet to meet him how would you know we would be a good fit? He could have a dreadful personality." She started on my hair.

"It isn't always about personality dearie, he'll be able to support you as well as any children you may bare. Think about that." We were silent for a moment while I contemplated what she was saying to me. I let her do my makeup and then looked into the mirror she handed me. My dark hair was elegantly coiffed with a few strands of hair hanging down in ringlets. My makeup enhanced my most entrancing features; my cheekbones and my bright green eyes. I was beautiful.

"I thought I told you I wasn't interested in impressing this man." I said with a smirk while I put on my white gloves and picked my fan up off of the vanity.

"You did, that doesn't mean I had to listen to you." She said and we both giggled at that. There was a knock at my door soon followed by my father's voice.

"Are you ready for departure Genevieve?" He called.

"Yes father I'll be right out." I gave Minerva a quick hug and proceeded to exit my bedroom. I then took father's arm as we descended the stairs and went to the carriage.

I watched through the window as a large crowd of people made their way into a grand, castle-like estate.

"Count Stefan's estate my Lord." Said the coachmen. The carriage came to a halt suddenly and a man in a black suit, probably the Counts butler, opened the door and held a hand out for me. I took it and stepped out into the cool night air, glancing around at the people walking to the front door. I stared in awe; I'd never seen such extravagance before.

"Stop staring so blatantly Genevieve, remember those manners Minerva taught you." My father said as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Yes father." I replied. He then held out his arm for me to hold on to as we walked into the Count's large home.

The doorman glanced at us and then called out in a loud, baritone voice, "Presenting Lord Vladimir Dumitru and his daughter Genevieve Elizabeth Dumitru." Every head was turned in our direction as my father and I entered the great hall and though I felt a bit nervous I remained the picture of effortless grace and charm, just like Minerva said I always ought to be.

"Hello Lord Dumitru. It is a pleasure to have you here tonight. I am Count Stefan Matei." I gazed upon him in slight surprise. He was a young man, probably only a few years older than I, with dark hair and intense eyes. Quite handsome in a brooding sort of way.

"Tis a pleasure indeed young count. I'd like to introduce you to my darling daughter Genevieve." My father said as he gently nudged me forward.

"It is lovely to meet you Count Matei." I said softly as I curtsied low to him.

"Very lovely indeed . Why Lord Dumitru I had no idea your daughter was so stunning. Would you mind terribly if I were to take her to join me on the dance floor in the next waltz, that is only if she would be so gracious as to want to dance with me?" The Count gave a small smile. I awaited my fathers answer before giving my own.

"I wouldn't mind at all young count, Genevieve?" My father said in question.

"I'd be happy to dance with you sir." I curtsied and took his offered hand as we made our way out to the dance floor.

"You don't have to call me sir you know. I doubt we are very far apart in age at all. I'm only 21 years and if I'm not mistaken you've just turned 18." The Count said once we were far enough that my father would not over hear us.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Most everyone around here knows how old you are. Majority of the men here have been keeping tabs on you, waiting for you to come of age so that they might court you and one day have a share of your fathers fortune." He explained.

"And would I be wrong in assuming that your intent is the same as theirs?" I retorted a little snidely.

"Yes actually you would be very wrong. As you can see I have more than enough of my own fortune and refuse to marry for riches instead of love. If this dance were to end with my feelings towards you to be of complete discontent then I would give a polite good evening and pay you no mind in my search for a wife. I would have to admit that I admire your sass though. Not many women of this age ever have the nerve to give a retort the way you just did." He smirked and I blushed feeling completely embarrassed.

"Well Count Stephen I have to say I value your candor and that I agree completely. If I were to decide right now that I could not stand the ground you walked on then I could never be bothered to speak to you again, however, you have made quite an impression and it's taken you a step in the right direction with me. As far as first impressions go I must say, if you don't mind my being candid, that you seemed a little stiff at first but you've definitely changed my mind." I returned his smirk and he was quiet for a moment.

"Well Miss. Genevieve," he twirled me about the room "I dare say I've never met a young girl like you before. Would you mind terribly if I were to call on you in few days. I'd very much like to see u again. I hope I'm not being too forward." He looked slightly sheepish and I blushed a little.

"Does this mean that knowing my acquaintance this evening has not left you in utter discontent?" I jest.

"Of course not I just thought it was the polite thing to do seeing as any amount of time you spend with me is less time you'll have to spend with all these other old farts." He smirked.

"Well when you spin it that way...you can visit as often as you like." At that moment the music ceased, thus ending our dance. He took my and kissed it as he bowed to me.

"Until next time ." and he walked away. I went to return to my father but was immediately halted when a man, seemingly older than my father, asked for a dance. I sighed under my breath; this was indeed how the rest of my evening would be spent.

About an hour later I was finally able to escape the clutches of the old men in attendance by feigning fatigue. I went to take a seat across the room and it took less than a minute for some of the other young girls here to come and sit with me. A few of them pretty, but most of them quite plain.

"Oh Genevieve how lucky you are to have the attentions of the Count!" Exclaimed one of the plain girls I knew to be called Jane.

"I'm sure he is just as acquainted with any of you as he is me." I said.

"Are you daft? We've all been introduced but he hasn't danced with a single one of us except you and he's had his eyes on you ever since, haven't you noticed." Of course I did.

"No I haven't noticed at all." I replied innocently.

"Well if you ask me she doesn't deserve all the attention she's getting. I'm obviously more beautiful than she and far more graceful." Said Felicity with a haughty expression.

"I beg to differ dear Felicity you couldn't hold a candle to Genevieve's natural beauty, you wear too much make up. And your family isn't even a third as prestigeous as hers is." Came a voice from behind us. We all turned to look immediately to see who the intruder was.

"Lizzy?" I asked after a moment of staring, trying to figure out if I was seeing correctly.

"Oh Genevieve please don't say you've forgotten me." She feigned a look of hurt.

"Oh my, Elizabeth it is you! I can't believe it." I got up to hug her.

"You look amazing!" She exclaimed.

"So do you!"

"I haven't seen you since..."

"My mother died I know."

"I've missed you Genevieve."

"I've missed you too. You should come and visit me, you know you're welcome as often as you like." I told her.

"I've been wanting to all these years but after what happened you and your father were closed off completely from everyone else."

"Well starting right now that is over. I miss your companionship greatly."

The rest of the night passed with Elizabeth and I catching up with each other's lives. I noticed the Count watching me a few times throughout the night but he didn't approach me again.

 _ **An: I really am sorry it took so long guys...between school, applying to colleges, and preparing for graduation I've been kept pretty busy. But I really wanted to get this updated now because I'm taking the ACT tomorrow morning and I need all the rest I can get so wish me luck :-D thank you for reading and don't forget that sharing is caring so please let me know what you think of this chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Sooooo sorry for the wait guys. I hope you like it.**_

 _5\. Call Me Genevieve_

I was awakened early by the opening of my curtains.

"Minervaaaa!" I whined "Couldn't you have let me sleep a little while longer? You know how long we were out last night."

"Sorry dearie but ladies rise when the birds start singing." She said

"Five more minutes please." I begged.

"Fine, I guess I'll just tell you won't be meeting him for your lesson today." That sure did the trick, I was up and dressed and on my way to the stables in record time.

Once I made it down I was drawn to the clip clop sound of hooves on fresh earth. I looked out into the field and saw riding a brown mare I'd heard him call Forest. I blushed beet red at the sight of his naked torso but I could not make myself look away. I've never seen a man in such a state and I know it's completely improper for me to stare the way I am.

"Are those eyes for me ?" He was teasing me, always teasing.

"No actually I was much more entranced by Forest's beauty. Do not flatter yourself Mr. Emmett." I retorted with a roll of my eyes.

"Well that's not what your blush says ma'lady." He reached for a piece of cloth hanging over a stall and I realized it was his shirt. He put it on quickly and then turned to me. "So, are we actually going to get you on a horse today?"

"I sure hope so , I feel like ever since I made the decision to learn the whole universe has been conspiring against me." I joked.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Miss I'm sure the universe has more pressing matters to deal with."

"What could possibly be a more pressing matter than this?" I asked.

"Well I hear has misplaced her cat again."

"Oh please she didn't lose him he's probably hiding as to not be put in those ridiculous costumes she forces him into." We both laughed at this and I was once again struck by the beauty of . His smile was one of joy and it lit up his entire face.

"You're staring again ." he smirked and my face flamed. I huffed and stalked into the stables to my darling Ash, leaving no choice but to follow.

"Hello my beautiful boy!" I smiled widely as I stroked his mane. "How would you like to go out for a ride today?" he gave me what I thought was a very enthusiastic whinny and I opened his stall. Once we'd walked out into the field spoke.

"Alrighty, Miss if you give me a moment I'll have him saddled up for you and we'll be ready to go." I simply nodded and took a step back. I watched as got my boy ready to ride and brought him back over to me.

"Now you're going to put your foot in the stirrups and use that to propel yourself up onto the horse and don't pull on his mane, he won't like that very much."

"Oh please, I am not totally incompetent , I know how to get on a horse." I scoffed at him. He held his hands up in surrender and took a step back. I planted my foot in one of the stirrups and tried to propel myself up onto Ash. Apparently I am not nearly as graceful as I thought myself to be seeing as I fell to the ground on the other side of my horse.

First, there was deafening silence and then. . .

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" burst out.

"It isn't funny!" I shouted.

"You're right. . . HA. . .it is very. . .HA. . .serious," he took a breath to calm himself "are you alright Miss?" We stared at one another for a moment before we both burst into laughter.

"I'm fine," I giggled "now could you please help me up?"

"Oh right." he wheezed through his laughter. I took his extended hand and pulled myself up only to give a shout when I felt a sting of pain extending from my bum to the middle of my thigh. 's eyes widened and he seemed to almost panic. " oh God are you alright? What's wrong?! Where does it hurt?!"

"Oh calm down it's just a little bruising." I hushed him.

"But you shouted it must be worse than that!" still panicking

"I swear it's fine it only stings a little. The shout was more from shock than anything. Now hush and help me onto this horse please." I laughed.

"But...but..." he blubbered and then I heard him mutter something that sounded like, "Damn woman, being all melodramatic and giving me a fright like that." I just kept laughing and pretended not to hear it. "Come on Miss let get you on this horse." Once he'd helped me up and I was settled I decided to tease him a little.

"You know for a moment there it seemed as if you might have been worried for me." I smirked.

"For you? No. For what Lord Dumitru would do to me if you'd gotten hurt? Definitely."

"Ahahahaha today was such fun , thank you so much!" I smiled up at him as we walked Ash back toward his stall. I looked up at the sky as it darkened and day turned to twilight.

"Twas indeed Miss, once we got past your initial ungainliness you turned out to be an excellent rider." he said, causing a deep blush to settle in my cheeks.

"Why thank you, that means a lot." I could no longer stand to look at him while he smiled at me in such a way so I sped up and went to lock Ash in his stall. As shut the stall and said goodnight to Ash I glanced behind me and noticed him watching me.

"You're staring ." I teased.

"Sorry Miss." he quickly looked down and, though it was hard to tell, his cheeks seemed to turn a light pink. I took a few nervous steps toward him and came to a halt just a couple paces in front of him.

"Um...uh, ...though I know my asking this is terribly inappropriate and that you agreeing to it would be even more so...I would very much like it if you were to just call me Genevieve when we are alone here." I muttered.

He seemed shocked for a moment. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. I could do nothing but bite my lip and fidget as I awaited and answer.

"Oh, wow...Miss...would you mind my asking why." he stuttered out.

"Well I don't know really. I guess it just doesn't feel right to be so formal with you." I blushed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course! Would you?"

"Sure... but only if you would agree to just call me Emmett."

"I'd like that very much...Emmett." I smiled softly.

He smiled back at me. "As would I Genevieve." We stood there a moment longer just staring at each other, I was once again entranced by his smile. He was the one to break the silence. "Well um, I guess this is goodnight..."

"Oh yes, of course, I guess I'll just...get going. Thank you again Emmett." I said.

"Will I see you tomorrow Genevieve?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'll be here after breakfast. Goodnight Emmett."

"Goodnight Genevieve."

I walked back to the house without a care in the world and I suddenly felt very giddy. I don't know what it was about that man but he had me all out of sorts. As I prepare myself for bed that night I found myself looking forward to my next riding lesson.

 _ **AN: Let me know what you think please. Reviews are love.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_An: For my lovelies, enjoy._**

 _6\. A Gentleman Caller_

"Good morning papa!" I smiled brightly as I sat across from my father at the breakfast table.

"And to you Genevieve, how was yesterdays lesson?" he asked.

"It was amazing papa I learned so much and I'm picking it up so easily." I said.

"Well perhaps I'll come down and see for myself one of these days." He said as he tucked into his meal.

"That would be delightful papa." I returned after swallowing the bit of eggs I was eating.

We finished our meal in silence and I excused myself to the stables.

"Emmett!" I called once I reached the stables. "Emmett where are you?"

"In here Geni!" I heard him say and started walking towards the sound of his voice.

"Geni? Why ever would you call me that?" I called as I peeked into a stall to see if Emmett was in there.

"Well your name is kind of a mouthful so I figured that now that we are on a first name basis I could shorten it." He said.

"Well that's fine I guess as long as I get to call you-" Suddenly I tripped over a barrel of hay and I immediately shut my eyes and waited for impact. I felt myself land against something but I didn't feel any pain. I felt strong arms supporting me and opened my eyes to find that I was resting against Emmett's chest. I tilted my head to see his face and we were just mere inches apart. I couldn't do anything but stare.

"As long as you get to call me what?" He whispered.

"As long as I um...get to call you Emmy." I stumbled.

"Emmy?"

"Yes I find that I enjoy that name quite a bit."

"Well then that is what you shall call me." He smiled causing me to blush even brighter than I already was.

"Alright...Emmy." I felt him start to move closer and perhaps I was moving closer too. Whatever was about to happen I found that I wanted it desperately and just as our lips where about to touch, we were startled apart by the sound of Minerva's voice.

"MISS! MISS! OH DEAR WHERE ARE YOU!?" She shouted. As I moved away from Emmett I checked to make sure I looked perfectly in place and then called out to her.

"I am here Minerva." I called and she soon came bustling, red faced, around the corner. "Oh my Minerva what is all this fuss about?"

"The Count..." she wheezed. "The Count is on his way. He shall arrive on the hour! We have to get you out of those dreadful clothes and into something much more presentable."

"But I-" I started.

"Can finish your riding lessons later." She said sternly.

"Goodbye ." I waved glumly.

"Goodbye Miss. Enjoy your visit." He said curtly,avoiding any eye contact with me. A frown settled in on my face at the cold feel of his words as I walked away.

 ** _Forty minutes later..._**

"Oh I just knew he would take a liking to you! How could he not? Your just so beautiful and accomplished, he'd be blind not to see you'd make an excellent wife..." I'd been zoning in and out as Minerva prattled on and on about the Count and I's "budding romance". She'd bathed me, fixed my hair, did my makeup, and dressed me in a fine dress for a stroll in our gardens here, but I couldn't bring myself to care or even pretend to be excited. Yes Count Stefan Matei was a very nice and handsome man, nothing like those grubby old men that had been vying for my attention at the ball, but my mind was to occupied with Emmett and our almost kiss...and his inability to look at me when Minerva came to take me away. We were fine yesterday, great before we were interrupted...what changed. A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts.

"Announcing the arrival of Count Stefan Matei." I heard our butler Aro say from outside my room.

"Thank you Aro, I'll be out shortly." I answered through the door. I reached for the handle and was immediately stopped by Minerva who powdered my face once more.

"Now you are ready to go dear." she said. I rolled my eyes, unable to shake my horrendous mood, and procceeded to exit the room. My face turned to blankness as I descended the stairs. I refused to disgrace my father by allowing my annoyance to show...but then I saw Stefan.

In his hand he held a bouqet of flowers and the smile he wore seemed to be just for me. I couldn't be angry with him. Not when he shows up at my home so innocently, and with a gift! It's not like he deliberately disrupted my time with Emmett. Emmett. Is that why I went there this morning? Just to see him? He sure seemed happy to see me...until Minerva showed up. His cool features reappeared in my mind. No. I would not think of him now. Not when there was a man here to call upon me. This man was nice enough to assume me worthy of his courtship, and when thinking upon my other choices I would not complain if the Count be the only one to think so. I had one chance to make a good match and I would not ruin it with thoughts of my stable boy.

I smiled back at Stefan as I reached the place where he stood with my father. I curtsied low to them both.

"Hello Count Stefan, father." I said in greeting.

"Genevieve, the Count has come to accompany you on a stroll in the gardens." My father stated.

"That sounds lovely." I responded.

"I am glad you think so, shall we Miss. Dumitru?" He offered his arm and I took it shyly. After we'd made it out onto the stone path that lead to the garden I broke our calm silence.

"So Count Matei, would those flowers happen to be for me?" I smirked.

"Oh no I'm just waiting for the right time to present them to your father." He teased.

"Haha you are very funny Count." My tone was filled with sarcasm. I heard the door to the house open and close in the distance. Looks like Minerva has finally decided to start spying-I mean chaperoning us.

"Anyways, um yes the flowers are definitely for you." Stefan said, suddenly very shy. "Do you like chrysanthemums?"

"They're my favorite," I said as I took them and held them to my nose, inhaling deeply. "Thank you." I blushed. Suddenly I felt as though someone was watching me. I glanced behind me and noticed you could see the stables from here. Was Emmett watching us?

"What are you looking at ?" Stefan asked.

"Oh nothing...just the stables," where I longed to be, for more than just one reason I now suspected."I never noticed how well you can see them from here."

"Do you visit the stables often?" He inquired. I looked away and stayed silent, not sure if I should divulge my secret to him. I felt his hand caress my cheek and then he moved to tilt my chin up. Now we were staring right into each others eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I was mesmerized. He was beautiful. His Romanian lineage evident in his face, with his dark hair and black eyes. His sharp features. I can't imagine a girl who wouldn't swoon.

"You can tell me anything . I want to know about you...that is what courting is about after all." He smiled.

"Well...I do visit there often. I've taken up riding, it makes me feel closer to my mother." I felt my eyes water with tears.

"Goodness, Genevieve don't cry." He said suddenly less formal. He brushed his thumb across my cheek, wiping away a tear I didn't realize had fallen.

"I am sorry Count I don't usually cry like this." I apologized.

"It's alright Genevieve, why don't we go down there instead?" He suggested.

"Really?" I asked feeling suddenly more excited.

"Why of course. It seems to be something you quite enjoy, and like I said...I want to know you." His cheeks reddened a little and I smiled brightly at him.

"Alright let's go. I can't wait for you to meet Ash." I took his hand and started to pull him toward the stables.

"Um, Miss. I don't think that to be wise." Minerva called out. "You are supposed to be walking in the gardens."

"I see no reason why we can't do what the lady wants." Stefan said in my defense. Minerva stood and sputtered for a moment and then complied.

"Yes, sir Count." Minerva humbly replied. And so, with flowers in hand and Count Stefan in tow, I made my way to the stables.

 _ **AN: Reviews are love...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _7\. An Awkward Encounter_

"Do you ride Sir Count? Or are you a horse drawn carriage type of man?" I giggled.

"If I am being completely honest with you, I haven't touched an actual horse since I was a boy. My father had decided that it would do me some good to have a hobby like horse riding, but the first time I actually mounted one it was immediately spooked by a snake in the grass and I was thrown off. I refused to ride one ever since." He explained.

"Will you be alright in the stables with all of the horses?" I asked.

"I should be fine, besides, if I am to be spending time with you like this I should learn to get used to them. I wouldn't want to get in the way of something that lights up your eyes the way the subject of riding does." I blushed deeply at his sweet statement. A throat cleared suddenly.

"Hello, Minerva." Emmett said. The second I locked eyes with him I became horribly aware of my hand in Stefan's and I yanked it away as though I'd been shocked.

"Oh um hello , this is Count Stefan Matei. Stefan this is our stable boy Emmet McCarthy."

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." Stefan held his hand out for a shake. Emmett stared for a moment and then returned the gesture.

"You as well sir," Emmett replied.

"Please just Stefan, sir makes me seem old." He joked.

"Yes, sir." Emmett nodded stiffly.

"Anywho, we just came down so I could introduce the Count to Ash if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead Miss. He is your horse." Emmett said. For a moment, I thought I detected a little bitterness in his tone.

"Thank you." I curtly replied. I walked briskly away from Emmett and toward Ash's stall,Stefan followed closely behind.

"Not very approachable that one, huh Genevieve." Stefan chuckled.

"He is usually very well mannered. I'm not sure what has gotten into him." Out of habit, I started to worry my bottom lip with my teeth.

"Tis no matter dear Genevieve. Do not fret over it." Stefan said softly as he brushed his thumb across my lip, gently tugging it away from my teeth. I blushed immediately and ducked my head away. No man had ever touched me in such a way and it made me feel as though butterflies were a flutter in my tummy. I cleared my throat once and continued walking.

"Um Stefan, this is my beautiful boy Ash, Ash this is Stefan." I introduced them.

"Hello there Ash, a pleasure to meet you," Stefan smiled. Ash looked at him, huffed, and turned away as though he hadn't approved of what he saw. I heard a choking sound coming from behind me and I turned around to see Emmett looking as though he were trying to hold in laughter. I glared at him and turned back to the Count.

"I guess he doesn't like me much," Stefan said

"Don't be silly, he just needs to get to know you," I reassured him. Emmett's presence behind us was making my emotions run crazy and I finally decided that I couldn't continue this visit with him here. "You know what Stefan? I think we should just go continue that walk in the gardens."

"Are you sure Genevieve?" He asked.

"Of course," I smiled. "We can bring Ash out next time you visit."

"You want me to visit again?" He seemed astounded.

"Why do you always seem so shocked when I say things like that?" I queried.

"Well if I am being absolutely honest here...I have spent the majority of the past few years in solitude since acquiring my fortune. It has been hard to be sure if someone liked me for me or was only pretending for my money, and since meeting you I've found you to be quite sincere , and I actually...kind of...like you." He said the last part with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Well, sir Count if _I_ am being absolutely honest here," I giggled. "I quite like you as well and it gets a little lonely here with just my father and I. I could use a friend around sometimes," I smiled brightly.

"Friend? Hmm, I must admit I was hoping for more than friendship but I am a patient man Genevieve and will wait for you to return my feelings if need be. Friends it is." He smiled and held out his hand. I blushed and shook it. "Alrighty then, how about tea in the gardens Miss?" He offered me his arm and I gladly took it, moving away from the stables with him, and only looking back once to catch Emmett's eye but he was no longer there.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are love**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Hello my pretties. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!_**

 _8\. My Confessions_

It had been 2 long weeks since I've seen Emmett. I mean well, I've seen him and even spoken to him, but he wasn't my Emmett. Not the Emmett I've come to know. He's been cold and distant, and every time I see him he gives me a very stiff " ." and scurries away as if I've got some sort of terminal illness that he is afraid to catch.

Despite not being able to "see" Emmet, my days have been filled with a joy that almost measures up to what I feel with Emmett, for the Count has visited me almost every day. He is quite charming and I've come to care for him a lot. I could definitely see myself falling in love with him but for some peculiar reason I just could not. It was like there was something inside of me holding me back from it. From him.

"Genevieve are you alright? You've been quite silent for a while." Stefan whispered to me. We were out in the town today and he had taken me to a candy shop.

"Of course, Stefan I am quite well. I was just thinking of the past few days." I smiled.

"In fondness, I hope." He said somewhat shyly. It was adorable how he switched from being completely confident to betraying his true feelings with his bashfulness.

"Of course sir Count I don't see how anyone could ever think upon your company with anything other than fondness." I teased and he smirked at me, then he frowned when he checked the time on his watch and sighing he said,

"I think it is about time we get you home I have a few business meetings to attend and I am sure you'd rather not be bored by them." He smiled.

"Oh yes, of course, your chivalry is beyond compare." I giggled and he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Come on lets go." He offered his arm and led me back to the carriage.

"It was lovely to see you again Stefan." I smiled.

"It was absolutely incredible my dear and I shall wait with baited breath until the next time we meet." He kissed my knuckles and I blushed deeply.

"Until then sir Count."

"Yes until then ." and the carriage rode away leaving me in front of my home. I walked in and Aro took my coat immediately. I smiled and thanked him as I walked up to my room.

I had dinner with father later but was unable to take Emmett off my mind the entire evening. I should confront him, right? I should demand that he tell me what's going on. I am so desperate to find out. How could he not see that? How could he not see that his silence was killing me? I just couldn't bring myself to understand it, and I spent the better part of the evening trying to figure out what to do.

It was well into the night, probably early morning, when I made my decision. I was going to confront Emmett. Tonight. The house was asleep so I would have no problem sneaking out, all I would have to do is be back in bed before everyone awoke. Before I could lose my nerve, I threw my covers back and stormed(quietly) out of my room, down the stairs, and out to the stables. Once I made it to his door I stopped, took a deep breath in, and gave it a light tap. I waited. And waited. And waited, until, finally, he opened the door.

"Genevieve?" he said my name like a question, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I took in his shirtless, heavily muscled torso and suddenly my confidence had disappeared. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I, uh, I came for answers." I said as sternly as I could manage. He finally opened his eyes wide enough to actually look at me and they widened in shock almost immediately.

"Where are your clothes?!" he exclaimed as he took in my appearance. That's when I remembered that I was in nothing but my nightgown, which was so white it was almost transparent. I blushed deeply as I watched him trying, and failing, to look elsewhere. "Genevieve, go back to bed. This is extremely inappropriate."

"I am afraid I can not do that until I get what I came for." I said calmly. He poked his head out the door and looked around.

"Fine then," he huffed "at least come in before someone sees you." he stepped aside and allowed my entrance then shut the door tight after me. I took a second to observe his home...if that is what you'd call this humble shack. There was a mat on the floor in one corner by a window, a chest where I assumed he kept his clothing, a small table with two even smaller chairs, and a tiny fireplace where he did his cooking.

"Alright Genevieve. Talk." he said. I stayed silent for a moment, just staring, trying to decide where to begin. Finally, I just decided to just get it out.

"Why have you been avoiding any actual conversation with me this past fortnight?" I crossed my arms and lifted my chin, he didn't need to know how nervous I was on the inside. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I have no clue what you could be going on about Miss."

"Do you take me for a fool Emmett? You know exactly what I am speaking of. You have been cold, and short, and you refuse to look me in the eye. Even now." I ranted on "Ever since the Count came to visit me that day you haven't said a kind word to me. Forget kind, you haven't said ONE word to me. Always 'Hello Miss.', 'Yes Miss.', 'Goodbye Miss.' I thought we-" I stopped short refusing to say what was sitting on my tongue.

"You though we what?" He cocked an eyebrow. Right before that though I could've sworn I saw a glimmer of something. Hope? But it was gone just as soon as it came. Instead of embarrassing myself beyond recovery, since he couldn't possibly feel the same, I settled for a different word.

"I thought we were becoming friends." I looked down toward the floor to hide the true feelings that I knew were brewing in my eyes.

"Friends huh? It sure didn't feel like 'friends'" he muttered.

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything at all." he waved it off.

"What did you say Emmett?" I pressed on.

"I said forget it Genevieve." He all but growled. "Now go back to bed."

"I refuse to leave until you've answered me Emmett." I remained stubborn.

"Genevieve."

"No Emmett. Answer me!" I demanded.

"DAMN IT WOMAN!" He cursed. "What is it you want to hear Miss!? Please do tell! Perhaps you want me to tell you how I am _tired_ of being the lowly stable boy. The poor man who has nothing to offer a wife. The simple _Bastard_ who can't support a family. Did you want to know how it is killing me to have you in this damn shack? How it is killing me to have you actually see how I live because I find myself falling in love with you and I have _absolutely nothing_ to give. Do you want to know how I absolutely _loathe_ that _damned_ Count, not because he loves you, I don't blame him for that, but because he can give you _everything I can't_...And because of this, I know, beyond a reasonable doubt that you will choose HIM. Not me. Never me. Even if you actually wanted to. So what else was I supposed to do but keep my distance and guard my feelings? But now you know and for that, my measly attempt at protecting myself was all in vain." He slowly slid to the floor with his back against the wall.

I was completely frozen with the shock of his words. I couldn't process it fast enough. He stopped talking to me, stopped having fun with me, all because he was falling in...in love...with me? I couldn't have heard that right, but then...I knew I had. He loves me. EMMETT LOVES ME! And he thought I loved Stefan, or at the very least that I preferred him. But I don't. I don't. How could I? Stefan is an amazing friend and I would be happy married to him. But Emmett, with his beautiful smile, his boisterous laugh, his cocky sense of humor, and his big heart. Oh goodness, I'm not falling. I'm there. I'm already there. I am in love with Emmett and, if I am being honest with myself, I have been for quite some time. And now I was here. Here with him. And he was waiting for me to say something. OH MY GOD SAY SOMETHING GENEVIEVE.

"You're wrong." I said.

"What?" It was his turn to freeze.

"You are so wrong. How could you possibly think that you have nothing to give. You may not be the wealthiest man, but you have everything a girl could want. Everything I could want. _Everything I do_ want. I _want_ you Emmett. I want your time, your attention, your friendship, and most of all...your love."

"Genevieve-"

"No Emmett listen." I moved to the floor in front of him and took his face in my hands. " _I choose you_. You Emmett. I love you and have loved you almost since the moment I first laid eyes on you. And if you asked a week from now I'd tell you the same. I love you, I choose you. Forever." Then suddenly his lips were on mine, kissing me with a fervent passion.

My first kiss. Something I'd dreamed of my entire life, and it is finally happening. Contrary to his hard, strong body, his lips were soft and the way they molded with mine suggested that his lips were always meant to kiss mine. I held on tight to his neck and shoulders with the fingers of my right hand tangled into his curly locks, and we kissed for what felt like hours but I knew it to only be a few minutes.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him again.

 _ **AN: Please review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
